Modular office furniture systems utilizing modular partitions are well known for the advantages of increased efficiency in the use of space and the ability to adapt and make changes to any particular configuration selected.
Many different forms of partitions are known which comprise a panel assembly consisting of a rectangular frame including vertical and horizontal frame members and with covers removably mounted to the frame on at least one side of the frame such that the panel assembly provides an interior space within the frame accessible by removal of the removable cover. A preferred panel assembly is taught by the present applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,760 to Edwards issued Apr. 18, 1995. Other known panel assemblies include those taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,225 to Kelly issued Aug. 11, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,035 to Hodges et al issued May 11, 1993. transmit signals between electronic equipment such as telephones, facsimile machines, computers including peripherals such as servers, printers, modems, speakers and the like. Known panel assemblies provide convenient access openings throughout the length of the panel assemblies for ease of exit and egress of communication conduit as for example to permit communication conduit to exit from or enter into the interior space defined by the panel assembly at different positions along the length of the panel as to permit easy placement of telephones, computers and the like at varying different locations as may be desired by a user and adjusted from time to time.
Known panel assemblies, however, suffer the disadvantage that there is not a convenient mechanism for the easily securing within the panel connectors for interconnecting two or more communications conduit as is typically necessary as for example to couple a telephone with a telephone communication conduit.